


College and Other Adult Things

by DarbyDoo22



Series: A Pack of Two [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Good Alpha Peter Hale, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plans For The Future, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles just wanted to talk to Peter about going to college. The conversation quickly turns to a much more serious topic about their future.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Pack of Two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/874803
Comments: 17
Kudos: 332





	College and Other Adult Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I have no idea how this was supposed to end but whatever it was, I’m much happier with this? Let me know what you think!

Stiles was perfectly calm and controlled when it came to supernatural threats. Anything life or death was a walk in the park, especially with Peter as his alpha. 

But when it came to having conversations about important, non werewolf stuff, Stiles was, more than a little anxious. Like right now. 

He was sitting in Peter’s kitchen, waiting for him to get back. So that they could be mature and talk about Stiles going to college next year. God, Stiles did not want to have this conversation right now. Or ever, really. 

By the time he heard Peter opening the door, he had almost convinced himself to leave and not do this today. 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” He heard Peter ask from the entryway. He could feel Peter’s worry through their pack bond, and immediately felt bad for it. 

“Nothing life threatening, or supernatural, I promise” he started, getting up from the bar stool and standing to face Peter. But Peter sighed. 

‘If it was, you wouldn’t be this nervous. Did Scott do something stupid again?” Peter asked hesitantly, and Stiles wanted to laugh. If only Scott’s stupidity was the problem, he thought longingly. 

“It’s actually about the future” he explained, not really sure where to start. But Stiles felt Peter’s side of their bond instantly fill with dread, regret, and so many negative emotions that Stiles couldn’t keep up. 

“Stiles, if you regret the bite, or regret our relationship-“ Stiles cut Peter off before he could even think of finishing that sentence. 

“Hey, I don’t regret taking the bite, and I definitely don’t regret us.” He said, moving towards Peter. 

“I could never regret being with the person that has made me happier than I’ve ever been” he told Peter, letting him feel the truth of Stiles’ declaration through their bond.

Stiles knew Peter would never admit it, but there were definitely tears in the corners of his eyes closed as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss. 

When Peter pulled away, his eyes were shining with the relief Stiles could feel coming from him. 

“I know it seems a bit early, but I wanted to talk about college” Stiles told him. Peter smiles softly at him, and it was reassuring in a way Stiles hadn’t known he needed. 

“All right. Where are you thinking of applying?” Peter asked. And there it was. The part of the conversation Stiles was hoping to avoid. 

“Um, Beacon Hill Community College” Stiles mumbled. He didn’t want to meet Peter’s gaze. 

“And?” Peter prompted. Stiles looked up, to find Peter watching him expectantly. But Stiles wasn’t sure what Peter was waiting for. 

“And their police science program seems good?” He said, more of a question than an answer. Peter sighed, and Stiles hated how disappointed he sounded in that simple noise. 

“Is that where you want to go?” Peter asked him. And Stiles laughed without humour. 

“It’s the only place I can go, Peter” he answered honestly. Stiles took a step back, towards the kitchen counter. He sat down on one of the bar stools, his back to Peter. He was looking down at his hands on the counter, not wanting to look at Peter. Not wanting to admit why this conversation had been so hard to start. 

“Stiles, you’re the brightest in all of your classes, I’m sure you could get in to any college you wanted” Peter told him. He could sense Peter getting closer to him, didn’t even flinch when he felt Peter’s hands on his shoulders. 

“Stiles? Talk to me” Peter was almost begging now, and it wasn’t something Stiles was used to. 

“It doesn’t matter if I could get in to any other college, Peter. Even with sports and academic scholarships, I could never afford it” Stiles told him. It was awful, how defeated Stiles felt just admitting that. 

But Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles, and he was relieved to have that small amount of comfort. He felt Peter press a soft kiss to his neck, where Peter had but him. More than twice if they were being honest. 

“Stiles, my love. You are my pack, my mate, my everything. Did you think I wouldn’t help you with this?” Peter asked and Stiles let out a broken sob. 

“I... I didn’t want... to ask you....” he sobbed, because he hadn’t wanted to ask Peter for help. Not because he didn’t think Peter would help, quite the opposite actually. 

Stiles knew Peter would have help him, no matter what he asked for. But Stiles didn’t want to be the only one getting anything from their relationship. Even if he never asked Peter for anything else, it still wouldn’t seem like the lot were even. 

“Stiles, I’ll always help you, no matter what.” Peter assures him, and Stiles finally snapped. Stiles pushed Peter’s arms off of him, spinning around so they were face to face. 

“I know, damnit! I can’t just keep accepting your help! God, Peter, I don’t want to live the rest of my life feeling like I owe you, or like I didn’t really work to get anything!” He yelled. 

Peter was looking at him in a way that made Stiles regret yelling at him. 

“Stiles, would you think less of Isaac if he accepted Derek’s help in this situation?” Peter asked, and Stiles knew what he was getting at, but it was different. It had to be. 

“But Isaac and Derek aren’t... oh my god, they’re dating, aren’t they?” Stiles asked, even if he already knew the answer. 

“It doesn’t matter if they are, or aren’t dating Stiles. The point I’m trying to make is that pack helps pack, Stiles, and you are more than just my pack. You’re my mate, and I... well, I wasn’t planning on doing this tonight, but” Stiles watched as Peter took as step back, and took a deep breath. 

Stiles gasped when Peter dropped down to one knee and produced a small black box from his coat pocket. 

“Stiles, you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, or deserved to be. Before or after the fire that took six years of my life from me, I’ve never been as happy as when I’m with you. You’re the only person thats ever seen me, the real me, and been able to love me. So Stiles, will you marry me?” Peter asked, opening the box to reveal a plain, gold band. He was looking up at Stiles, who was still seating on the bar stool, but not for long. 

Stiles jumped down, and joined Peter on the floor. 

“Yes, yes yes yes!” He said, throwing his arms around Peter and pulling him close. 

“I love you” he said, as he felt Peter slipping the ring onto his finger. 

Peter leaned in and kissed him, and Stiles had never felt such pure happiness coming from Peter through their bond. It felt like a reflection of his own emotions as Peter helped him to his feet, and let Stiles to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy I got to write another work in this series? Thank you everyone for sticking with me and with this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
